Frontier Bride
by pinksongstress
Summary: How a man is, to a woman? Like how Alto is to Sheryl when they finally tie the knot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Macross Frontier or any of its characters.

Author's Notes: I thought of writing something different. So, here it is. :D Enjoy~

_oooOOOooo_

Alto spoke to Michael in low tones to calm his nerves. As always, he was so anxious of what was to happen on this eventful day. "Hey Michael, are you sure you have the ring with ---" He broke off at the sight of a vision of ivory lace floating at the far end of the aisle. Unconsciously, Alto straightened on his coat and swallowed hard.

_My God, she so damn beautiful,_ Alto thought as he beheld Sheryl which such awe it made his throat ache.

The wedding music began to play, cue for the ceremony to begin. Sheryl moved towards him, a bouquet of white roses and purple-blue wood irises in one hand, her long veil caught up in the other. Her hair was loose. Shiny honey-gold waves swept past her shoulders.

Sheryl on the other hand, kept her eyes on the simple altar, where Captain Wilder waited. And as she passed slowly down the aisle, she heard gasps and a few whispers.

"_Exquisite gown… I wonder where she… damned gorgeous woman… Hime's a lucky son-of-a-…"_

Catherine and Ozma Lee's four year old daughter squealed by piping "Pretty fairy princess!!!" at the top of her lungs.

These made Sheryl more anxious and tense upon walking down the aisle. Thankfully, by the time she reached the end of the red carpet, Alto offered his arm for his beautiful bride with a smile and awe painted on his face.

Under her fingers, Sheryl felt the muscles of Alto's arm flex and relax. She tightened her hand. The veil billowed behind her, tugging on her headpiece. She was glad of it. For it reminded her she was still earthbound, and this afternoon, the wedding was real and something she was dreaming of.

At the altar, they stopped and stood silently before the Captain.

"Esteemed guests, friends, family, fellow crew members of _Macross Quarter_, officers and men of the S.M.S., as well as the whole Macross Frontier colony, we are gathered here together to join this young pilot and this celebrity star…"

Sheryl felt her body begin to tremble. Glancing down, she saw the lace outlining the low, square neckline of her dress flutter with each thudding beat of her heart. At the Captain's request, she took Alto's offered hand.

His ice-cold fingers closed over hers. It was then that she realized that he was as frightened and nervous as she was.

She sneaked a surreptitious look at the blue haired man beside her. The softly looped silky ascot tied around his neck shuddered in rhythm with the pulsing vein visible beneath the skin of his neck. Her gaze moved to his jaw. A muscle worked as he clenched and unclenched his teeth.

"…and repeat after me. I, Alto Saotome…"

Alto's lips opened, "I, Alto Saotome, take thee Sheryl Nome… to be my lawfully wedded…"

Sheryl looked up at Alto, watching his mouth move as he repeated his vows. Their eyes met, as Alto looked directly into her face, and suddenly she couldn't breathe.

His voice went on, low and steady, reciting the words that would bind them together for life. "…for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health…."

When he finished, he did not return his gaze to the captain, but stood holding Sheryl's hand in his, his beautiful, deep eyes searching hers.

From somewhere far away she heard a voice call her name.

"Sheryl? Sheryl-san, repeat after me." Captain Wilder waited until she acknowledged his request. She nodded and felt Alto's hand tighten on hers.

"I, Sheryl Nome," she began. And as she saw Alto look straight into her eyes; the words sweet and lazy warmth crept from her toes to the crown of her head.

"…to have and to hold from this moment…"

Her clear, quiet voice carried the words to Alto's brain and then straight to his heart. She pledged her life, her self, with such calm dignity, as she spoke her wedding vows with quiet conviction.

"…for better or for worse… until death…"

Alto's breath stopped. "No, not death…" he thought. He willed himself not to let the word register, not to think about losing anyone ever again. Like what happened to his mother, and after the final battle against the Vajra when he almost lost Sheryl.

Cold terror washed through his belly. Alto would watch over her, guard her, keep her away from harm no matter what. Nothing must hurt her or threaten her. She would be safe with him. She had to be.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Captain Wilder smiled down at them.

"What the hell are you waiting for, Alto-kun. You may now kiss your bride."

Alto cupped his hands around Sheryl's shoulders, felt her body heat through the thin sleeves of ivory silk. Her flesh shifted under his fingers, a delicate ripple of tissue over bone. She raised her face, her lashes fluttering closed, and then opening again when he made no move. She tensed, waiting.

An expectant hush fell over the congregation. He took a single step closer to her and bent his head, brushing his mouth over hers. It was but a whisper of flesh touching flesh, but he felt it to the core of his being. She smelled of roses and warm sunshine, and when her breath wafted against his lips, his heart caught.

A pulse throbbed in her throat. An overwhelming, possessive joy swept through him. She was so alive! And she was his!

Deep inside he heard a silent voice cry out for what she offered. Born outside of himself on a surge of male instinct, he kissed her again, his senses inflamed, his lips hungry, insistent, imprinting the soft, tender mouth under his with his soul's desperate need.

Shaken, he stepped away from her and met her gaze. He expected shock, even outrage at his assault. Instead, her shadowed eyes held his in a look of recognition. Sheryl was no simpering innocent; she was a woman full blown, aware of herself - aware of him.

An odd humming began in his brain, and in the same instant, he became conscious of his heart slamming in irregular cadence against his ribs. He opened his mouth, and then Sheryl smiled at him.

_My God, she is exquisite..._ Alto thought.

And all at once the congregation came to life. Captain Wilder leaned forward and spoke over the buzz of voices. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Saotome." He reached out an arm and gently turned Sheryl and Alto to face the pews.

Sheryl tightened her fingers on the soft material of Alto's coat sleeve. Her mind whirled with images – the captain's beaming face, Bobby dabbing his eyes with a white lacey handkerchief, Ranka and Nanase's constant expression of awe with Sheryl's wedding gown, and Michael and Luca's roguish grins that were beaming at their co-pilot.

And Alto beside her, his heartbeat so strong she could feel it thudding against the back of her hand where it pressed his rib cage. She tightened her fingers on his arm.

At his side, she moved into the swirl of bodies, some perfumed, some re sweaty, all pressing close to wish them well. Dazed, she clung to her husband, her thoughts still caught up in the kiss he had given her a few moments ago.

The memory of his mouth tentatively touching hers, then descending again with a questioning hot, sweet urgency… A kiss so deep and tender, that she would never, ever forget.

Her body had felt warm and cold all over. Inside, something insistent, something glorious she had never experience, began to unfurl.

Alto greeted the well-wishers, shook hands, spoke in low, and measured tones, while Sheryl struggled to focus. Slowly he steered her through the throng toward the exit doors.

"Oh, my dear, you do look lovely!" Bobby enfolded her in a tight embrace. "Why you're shaking like a leaf! All brides are nervous, I know. And Alto-kun, you're shaking too!"

"No doubt it's the heat, Bobby." Alto replied.

"Too much tension being married to the Galactic Fairy, hime?" his blonde best friend, nudged him on his sides.

"Shaddup, Michael. It won't be long when you and Captain Klan do the same." Alto joked back. "And we'll be waiting."

Alto drew Sheryl out the door and down the single wooden step. "And I am _not_ shaking," he whispered to Sheryl in a low tone.

"Of course not," Sheryl drew a wide smile across her face, a hint of sarcasm was found in her voice. Whatever the reason, no matter how logical Alto's protest is, she knew that Alto Saotome was affected by her, the same way as Sheryl is to Alto.

-END-


End file.
